


the sound of you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sex, Soulmates, sound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius loves every little sound he can draw from stoic, taciturn Sinara.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: kasinara soulmate aus [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	the sound of you

Kasius nips at the inside of Sinara's thigh, relishing in her little gasp. She’s so quiet most of the time, and as much as he loves the small smirks reserved for him and the slightest shift in expression that says a thousand words, he loves getting her to break her stoic silences even more.

It’s like gifts - every chuckle, every laugh, even a scoff or a click of her tongue - and then, above all, her gasps and whimpers and moans, wordless and free and thrilling.

They’ve slept together a few times before but they’ve never taken their time with it. It’s always been a sparring session that brought them too close to resist, a glass of wine too many, a battle survived by the skin of their teeth that threw them together, frenzied, desperate, no thoughts of making it last and last and last.

He intends to take his sweet time tonight, with Sinara finally sprawled out on his bed and no one to interrupt them all night long.

He grazes his teeth against the soft, sensitive skin high up her inner thigh again, just lightly and teasing, then sucks a mark into the same spot. Sinara lets out a soft moan, followed by a louder one when he licks at her clit. He keeps going with slow, long licks, the taste of her arousal gathering on his tongue, her moans more and more wanton, more and more breathless. Her fingers twist into his hair and her hips buck to bring herself closer to his eager mouth.

Kasius smiles; he slides two fingers into her pussy and sucks on her clit. The sounds she’s making have his cock aching for attention but he wants more of them, and he can’t waste any of his focus on anything but her pleasure.

His fingers pick up a faster pace, he curls them experimentally.

“Right there,”Sinara gasps and Kasius is too surprised to keep going.

She lets go of his hair to prop herself up on her elbows, just far enough to look at him with reproach in her eyes.

“Kasius,”she all but whines,“Why did you stop?”

He licks his lips, still too stunned to get out the words. He presses a lingering, open-mouthed kiss to the love bite he left earlier.

“You’re magnificent,”he tells her instead of admitting what has set his heart racing.

She’s about to press for an explanation, he can see it in her eyes, but he wipes that away by bringing his tongue back to her clit.

He adores her moans. Every time his name falls from her lips he is torn between wanting to fuck her senseless, wanting to keep doing just what he is doing, and wonderment at how beautiful his own name can sound, so long as Sinara is saying it almost like it’s a prayer.

He has heard his name from her before, of course, but never like this. She’s never even addressed him with it directly, he’s fairly sure. _Kasius says to call a Renewal_ , she’d say, voice very almost bored, and then shoot him a little smile.

But now… now his name actually means something. It’s the most wonderful thing he has ever heard, setting him ablaze from the tips of his hair to his toes. The way her voice breaks, just a little, when she calls his name as she comes has him stroking his cock.

He doesn’t think it can get any better than this, right up until Sinara tugs on his hair to get his attention and demands,“Fuck me, Kasius.”

He forgets all about wanting to make this last as long as possible, forgoing kissing his way up her body the way he’d planned, pausing just long enough to suck each nipple into his mouth and tease them with his tongue and teeth, but then he’s sinking into her and almost can’t hear her groan of pleasure above his own.

He kisses the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking and biting, leaving another mark. It looks good on her. Almost as good as her moans sound. He could listen to her for eternity and never tire of it. He could fuck her so, so slow and deep, slow enough that he can draw this out and out and out.

He’s just as happy with her flipping them over and riding him hard and fast, her nails digging into his shoulders, leaving marks of her own, moans panting and breathless and perfect, and then she’s kissing him and groaning against his lips and he has just enough time to bring his thumb against her clit to push her over the edge before he can’t hold back any longer and moans her name as he comes inside of her.

They fall back onto the bed, Sinara sprawled out across his chest, and the content little sigh that escapes her lips is somehow ever more stunning than anything else.

He pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. He wants to ask her to stay but doesn’t quite dare to. He wants to ask something else even more, and is even more afraid.

But he is also certain and he would like for her to be, too, so he gathers himself and says,“I don’t think you’ve called me by my name before. Or actually verbally addressed me at all, for that matter.”

“I must’ve,”Sinara says, a little dismissively.

A second of silence passes between them and she pushes herself up to look him in the eyes.“Or haven’t I?”

“I don’t think you have,”Kasius confesses. He feels stupid for never noticing.“I have heard you speak, of course, and we communicate just fine, I’m not complaining.” He smiles at her and she smiles back. It gives him the courage to press on.“But I think that’s the first thing you actually said to me.”

He pulls off the armband covering his words.“This is it.”

 _Right there,_ the letters on his arm read.

Sinara cocks her head to the side as she studies them, eyes twinkling with amusement. She traces them with a finger and chuckles. His heart is pounding a frantic rhythm when she offers him her own arm.

He peels off the wrap she keeps around her wrist and there are her words: _It’s Sinara, is that right?_

And it certainly is right. She is his soulmate. Even if it took them a while to figure it out.


End file.
